


Giovanna Gets (a Day) Off

by Cyan493



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Urination, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Free Use, Futanari, Public Masturbation, Vaginal Sex, public urination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan493/pseuds/Cyan493
Summary: Giovanna, a Secret Service member, wakes up to find out she has the day off. Might as well start out with a trip to her favorite coffee shop.
Relationships: Giovanna (Guilty Gear)/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 6





	Giovanna Gets (a Day) Off

Giovanna woke up to the sound of her 6:00 AM alarm, the phone blasting some jingly tone and vibrating. Giovanna never had any other alarms set, as she always woke up to the first one. Giovanna was hardworking, punctual, and- *ping* her phone dinged with an email. She picked her phone up from her nightstand to look at it. It was from her boss, saying it was a day off… She had never put in a leave request, and it was Tuesday. Reading deeper into the email, it seems they had… run out of assignments to give her, nothing was needed to be done at the moment. Giovanna cracked a small grin as she got dressed, but in something far more comfortable than her work clothes. Slipping on some dark-wash jeans, a white tank-top, and a loose grey hoodie, she slipped on some sneakers before heading out the door of her apartment.

Always one to take the stairs, Giovanna got halfway down them before she realized she had forgotten something. Used to being on a tight schedule, she took care of things whenever she had the opportunity. Unzipping her jeans, Giovanna pulled her cock out of her panties, and took a stance while aiming at the corner of the stairwell. Letting out a sigh of relief, piss began to stream from her dick, spattering against the cinder block walls. The golden liquid began to puddle around her feet as she continued her release, Giovanna groaning again as her bladder drained itself onto the floor. She pissed for over a minute before her stream began to wane. Finally empty, Giovanna opened her eyes to see that her piss had even begun dripping its way further down the stairs. Shaking her meaty prick to get the last dribbles of piss off of it, she tucked it back into her jeans and zipped up before continuing her way down. 

Stepping out into the streets, Giovanna took a deep breath of the outside air. Ever so faintly, she could already smell the scent of coffee wafting in the breeze. Being bonded to a wolf spirit does that to you, the smells are initially overwhelming, but after a while you learn to overcome it, and then it’s pretty damn useful. Practically speed-walking to the coffee shop, Giovanna had to remind herself that she wasn’t on a schedule today to slow down from her typical brisk pace. Looking around at the Avenue she was walking down, other early risers milled about to their jobs, all worried about something or another. Everyone had worries, Giovanna had her fair share as well, but today it was a time to relax. She’d almost never sat in her favorite coffee shop while sipping on her drink. It was always in and out, had to get straight to work. The president was a busy man, and so she was too. Arriving at the door, she stepped into the overwhelmingly rich scent of roasted coffee beans, creamy lattes, steaming piss, and hot cum. 

Giovanna got into the line leading up to the counter, where just in front of her was a couple fucking while waiting in line. Her member stiffened in her pants as she watched the man ream his girlfriend’s hole, already feeling the need to get a load out this early in the morning. Unzipping her pants, she once again fished out her impressive length. Certainly big enough to get the job done, her 12” rod was also girthy enough she could barely wrap her hand all the way around it, but she could grasp it well enough to start jerking off to the woman in front of her getting taken while simply waiting for coffee. It may have seemed strange in a world so full of casual public sex as it was, but the mundanity of it all was a big turn-on for Giovanna. Soon enough, she felt her balls tighten, her pussy having long soaked her panties with juices, she stepped a single step to the right to blow her load on the woman’s bare ass. She used her left hand to cover her mouth as she moaned, thick, hot cum erupting from her cock, slathering the young lady’s jiggling cheeks in pearly white semen. Seeing his girlfriend used as a cumrag for someone else was apparently too much, and the man finally slammed into her pussy for the last time, pouring his own cum into her womb in the middle of a coffee shop. As he pulled out and cum ran down her legs into her tugged down tights, he turned breathlessly to Giovanna and said “you want a turn?”

Giovanna had just cum, but she was already getting hard again from the offer. “Of course~” She purred as she stepped forward stroking herself back to full mast. However, Giovanna opted to line herself up with the woman’s asshole, pausing for a second to ram herself all the way into her used pussy to coat herself in juices for lube, making her squeak loud enough to turn a head or two.

Just as Giovanna began pressing into her backdoor, she craned her neck around to look Gio in the eye and say “Hey there, I’m Sarah! Feel free to empty yourself as much as you want in me!” before straightening her skewed glasses and turning back around. Gio sighed as she bottomed out in Sarah’s tight ass, merely basking in the heat wrapped around her length before starting to move. Giovanna began at a slow pace, but saw the line was shortening quickly and began pounding ferociously, the woman’s already reddened cheeks becoming several shades deeper. Just before the person in front of them finished ordering, Giovanna hilted herself as her body shuddered, her hands gripping Sarah’s plush asscheeks so hard it left handprints. Cum flooded into the spasming hole as the woman she was filling came too, the orgasming pair breathing heavily as they got to the ordering counter.

Having gotten her coffee, Giovanna sat at a table next to the window, staring out at the sky past the buildings, the sun just peeking over them as she took her first sip. A light pattering noise came from under the table as her still exposed cock let out another frothy urine stream onto the floor. To think her day off had only gotten started.


End file.
